50 Lovely Lucky Drabbles
by Bookkbaby
Summary: YAOI, Lucky Pair. 50 drabbles written from a 50sentences prompt for Tyki and Lavi. AU, in-universe, sweet, angst, fluff, smut; it's all here.


Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. DRABBLES ARE ANYWHERE FROM **K **to **M**. Rating are to the side of the prompt word in parentheses. You have been warned. Some drabbles are in the present and some are in the past. Some are in universe and some are not.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Please don't sue

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked, who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Also beta'd by the lovely SisterWicked! Double checked and beta'd by Misster Cackles! All remaining mistakes are mine.

50 Lovely Lucky Drabbles

#01 - Walking

Lavi knows the exact moment his lover walks into a room since every head in the place will turn, as if drawn by a magnet, to the door. The women – even the married ones – will begin to swoon, some trying to catch his lover's eye while others giggle to their friends about what they would do if only they were twenty years younger…

It bothered Lavi at first, but now it just makes him smirk quietly to himself since his lover always ignores the others and comes walking straight to him every time.

#02 – Waltz

"No, lovely, the other foot first," Tyki corrected gently, one hand holding the redhead's while the other rested on the small of Lavi's back. The Exorcist corrected the step, one hand holding Tyki's and the other on the Noah's shoulder.

"Like this?" he asked. The Pleasure nodded warmly, moving closer so that they were chest to chest and he could whisper in the younger man's ear.

"It's perfect, Lavi."

#03 - Wishes

"'I don't wish to be everything to everyone, but I would like to be something to someone' (1)," Lavi quoted softly as he reached for the buttons on Tyki's shirt. "Is that foolish, for a Bookman apprentice like me to wish for something like that?"

The Noah snorted quietly, gently grabbing the redhead's chin and lifting the boy's mouth to his. Their lips brushed for a brief moment, then the older man pulled back.

"It's only foolish because you wish for what you already have."

#04 - Wonder

There were a lot of things Lavi wondered about; what would he have for lunch today, when would Komui assign him another mission, how Allen and Kanda had ended up together, those sort of things. More recently, he's started to wonder what he would wear on his next mission, when a certain Noah would show up again, and how he had managed to fall so hard so fast.

#05 – Worry

"You're an idiot," Lavi hissed, dumping a generous amount of disinfectant onto the clean rag he had in his hand. He began to wipe down the large cut that ran diagonally across Tyki's chest from shoulder to hip, his hands more gently than his tone suggested. "You know Kanda is sensitive about Allen – why'd you have to go and tease him about it? You didn't even dodge - you can't pass through Innocence, remember?!"

The Noah winced at the sting of the cleaner, but gently laid a hand on top of Lavi's.

"I made you worry, didn't I?" he said quietly.

Under his palm, he could feel the redhead's hand shake.

#06 - Whimsy

The first time they kissed, it was after they had just been trying to kill each other on the streets of Edo. The Noah had backed him up and pinned him to a building before claiming his lips passionately. When Lavi asked why, he smirked and replied 'whimsy'.

Their second kiss was in a small little town in France, after Lavi had pinned the Noah to the wall of the alley with his Innocence and pressed his lips to the Pleasure's. When Tyki asked, Lavi just smiled and replied that he had a sense of whimsy too.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

Green eyes watched the room with no emotion, as they had been for so many days. The redhead hadn't left the hospital since waking up and hadn't even moved from his bed since the nurse told him the news.

His gaze only shifted when the door opened, just long enough for him to confirm that the visitor wasn't the person he'd been hoping to see. He refused to eat and grew thin; he refused to sleep and developed dark circles under his eyes. The doctors called him an emotional wasteland and wrote him off, but his friends knew better.

When Lavi finally died a month after waking up in the hospital, they knew enough to say that he died of a broken heart.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

"May I buy you a drink?"

A vein in the redhead's forehead twitched. If he had a nickel for every time some asshole or other asked him that question tonight, he'd be a rich, rich man. Just because he wore tight black jeans slung low on his hips and a black wifebeater with a thick belt around his ass more than his hips did not mean he was looking to get picked up.

He turned in his seat, opening his mouth to give the latest ugly bastard a piece of his mind, but the words caught in his throat at the sight of said 'ugly bastard'.

The man's hair was wavy, thick and black and it hung just right over his warm brown eyes. His skin was a light shade of olive and he had a completely deserved beauty mark beneath one of his eyes. His body, quietly shown off by the simple white button up with the top two buttons left undone and the casual black slacks, seemed to be a work of art. The man wore confidence and sophistication like a cloak, everything from outfit to manners screaming 'strike'.

Before he knew it, Lavi found himself nodding.

"Sure."

#09 - War

War had taken many things from the boy now known as Lavi. When he was younger, it had taken away his family. A short time later, it had taken away his faith in humanity as well. All it had given him was cynicism and the lonely path of the Bookmen.

Yet lately, war had been giving him back a family to replace the one he had lost. War was now repairing his faith in the good hearts of people and it had given him someone who wanted him, who loved him with a devotion that had frightened him at first.

War had given him more than it had ever taken and while he could never condone war, he supposed it wasn't so terrible if it had led him to the Black Order and to Tyki.

#10 - Weddings

Lavi didn't really enjoy weddings, but since two of his best friends were getting hitched, he felt obligated to go. Throughout the ceremony he had been tugging at his tie and adjusting his clothes, scowling with frustration when they wouldn't fit comfortably. Throughout the reception, he had done his best not to get any stains on the rented suit since the cleaning bill would be atrocious. Now that Allen was about to throw the bouquet, the redhead's focus had drifted to the only man in the entire party who seemed completely at home in a suit – the once-Noah, Tyki Mikk.

When the bundle of roses and baby's breath hit Lavi in the head and he 'caught' it, he blamed Tyki. To the redhead's surprise, the older man offered to take responsibility for it by taking Lavi out to lunch.

Three years later, it was Lavi's turn to throw the bouquet.

#11 - Birthday

Tyki's first birthday at the Order was rather memorable for both the Noah and his red-haired lover. At the time both were denying how they felt, and unless Lenalee had intervened and dragged Kanda and Allen into her diabolical plan that day, both Lavi and Tyki doubted they would have ever confessed.

After dinner that night, Tyki had gone back to his room to find Lavi naked but for his underwear, hands tied to the headboard with ribbon and gagged by a bow with a note that said 'Happy Birthday, Tyki' taped to his chest.

They'd been together ever since.

#12 - Blessing

"You can no longer be a Bookman, Lavi," the old man said seriously. "I've told you more than once to stop seeing him and you have not listened. You're too deeply attached to that man and to the Exorcists of the Order to be of any use as a Bookman now."

The words stung, but then Bookman turned away and the redhead saw his mentor's shoulders tense.

"Bookman must lead solitary lives. You are to stay 'Lavi' and stay here. Your things have already been moved to a new room, which you will share with the Noah."

Lavi stared, tears forming in his eyes that he refused to let fall.

"Thanks, Gramps," he said quietly. Bookman huffed, but they both knew that the old man had given his blessing for his ex-apprentice to pursue a relationship with Tyki.

#13 - Bias

One day during lunch, Lavi had happened to be sharing a table with a group of male Finders who were debating what an ideal girl looked like. The redhead had listened as the men debated everything from bust size to height to intelligence and kindness. He had chimed in with his own opinion once or twice, but for the most part had remained quiet.

The Finders had eventually agreed on some traits – large breasts, blonde hair, highly intelligent and just a few inches shorter than whatever man she happened to be with. Lavi disagreed, but kept that to himself.

To Lavi, the sexiest person alive had dark hair, a flat chest, and was several inches taller than he was. Then again, his opinion was probably more than a bit biased.

#14 - Burning

There was a fire inside his body he had never felt before. It seemed to grow with each gentle touch from the man above him, searing him with the fires of the Hell he knew he'd be going to for this. Hell no longer mattered to him, not when his enemy was touching him so gently and making pleasure shoot up and down his spine. It was absolute bliss, completely forbidden in so many ways yet too good to deny.

If he was going to go to Hell for this, he wanted to burn forever.

#15 - Breathing

When the night is quiet like this, silent except for the sound of his lover's breathing, Lavi thinks he knows what happiness is like.

#16 - Breaking

The redhead knows he's not supposed to have one, but he can feel his heart breaking even before Tyki rips the muscle from his chest. Though Lavi doesn't know it, the Noah has the same feeling but he isn't allowed to die before feeling the full effects.

#17 - Belief

There are almost as many systems of belief in the world as there are people, but though Lavi never followed a religion he thinks he's created one of his own that he rather likes. He worships his 'deity' every evening with his lips and hands while his 'god' does the same to him and then the man takes him to heaven and back again. It's a rather private religion only he is allowed to follow, but his god isn't greedy and says that an evening sacrifice of 'rabbit' is more than enough to satisfy him.

#18 - Balloon

Lavi was eight when his grandfather took him to the local carnival for the first time. It was there that Lavi got a bright red helium balloon with a dark red string to hold onto. With his attention held by the rides and bright colors and sounds, it didn't take the wind long to snatch it from his tiny hands and whisk it away to get caught in a tree too high for the child to reach.

Moments later, a teenager with dark hair and olive skin happened to walk along and retrieved the balloon for Lavi. While the teen tied it on the child's wrist, his pinky got tangled and they were temporarily connected by a red thread.

That's why, when they met again ten years later, Lavi claimed that it was fate.

#19 - Balcony

Lavi had never been one to enjoy acting in plays and as he stood on the 'balcony' of the set in a dress, shouting 'Romeo, O Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?' that statement was doubly true. However, Lavi put up with it because his 'Romeo' could make him forget his complaints the moment the sexy Portuguese man stepped on stage.

#20 - Bane

Innocence is the bane of Akuma, Noah, and the Earl and should therefore be destroyed, but both Lavi and Tyki know that the Pleasure's attempts to destroy it are merely habit now with no real desire behind them.

#21 - Quiet

"Sh, Exorcist…" the Noah whispers quietly in his ear. "You wouldn't want your friends to find you in such a shameful situation, would you?"

Lavi bites back his reply as his enemy pounds into him and presses him against the rough wall of the alley, the redhead struggling to hold back his cries while his friends shout his name two streets away.

#22 - Quirks

They both have their quirks. Tyki drinks only black coffee on Mondays and every Friday will only drink what is more like a sugar and cream concoction with a bit of coffee flavoring. Lavi's things must always be a mess so he can find anything, but their quirks only serve to endear them to each other and they keep trying to make things work.

#23 - Question

"What are some of your hobbies?"

The question was unexpected, especially given what they had just been doing.

"Besides this?" Tyki asked as his hand slid down to cup the Exorcist's ass. The redhead blushed lightly and nodded. Tyki frowned for a moment, confused.

"What brought this on, lovely?"

Lavi shrugged, idly tracing patterns on the Noah's bare chest.

"If we're going to be… together," the redhead stumbled over the word. "-shouldn't we know these sorts of things about each other?"

The older man considered for a moment, and then nodded.

"Reading, I suppose. What do you like?"

Lavi smiled and thus began the first true conversation of their highly physical relationship.

#24 - Quarrel

Many say that a healthy relationship has a fair share of quarrels. Tyki and Lavi are no exception, but the good times far outweigh the bad and so they stay together. Truth be told, neither minds the occasional fight because both thoroughly enjoy the 'making up' that comes after.

#25 - Quitting

Lavi watched his lover light up a cigarette, wrinkling his nose a bit as the scent reached him. Noticing his lover's action, Tyki furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Lavi hesitated, then nodded.

"Why do you smoke those?" he asked. Surprised, Tyki stared at the white stick in his hand.

"Does it bother you?" Slowly, the redhead nodded. With a small sigh of regret, the Noah gave one last look to his cigarette before stabbing it out on the nearby ashtray.

#26 - Jump

He only jumps because he knows the one he loves is there to catch him.

#27 - Jester

The royal advisor, Tyki Mikk, had never much cared for Fools, but the new court jester with red hair and a laughing green eye had managed to steal and keep his interest.

#28 - Jousting

Lord Tyki Mikk studied the young knight who had just won his niece's hand in marriage. The redheaded warrior had proven his skills on the dueling stage and on the jousting field. He was the best man to wed Lady Road. Tyki eyed him critically, noting that the man was about six or seven years his junior, making him about four years older than Road. He was certainly handsome, someone Tyki wouldn't have minded bedding what with his exotic crimson hair and mischievous green eye. Still, if he was to be Road's husband…

Tyki stood, motioning for Road to do the same as he stepped forward to greet the knight as the young man approached the dais. The knight bowed politely as the Lord and Lady stepped off the raised platform and as the young man once again straightened, Tyki could see that he truly was stunning. With a sigh of regret at the missed opportunity, he took his niece's hand and held it out to the knight.

"Congratulations," Tyki said smoothly. "You have proven your bravery and skill so now, as promised, you may-"

"Actually, my lord," the redhead interrupted with a voice that seemed more accustomed to laughter than to words. "- no offense meant to Lady Road, but for my prize, may I ask a kiss from you rather than her hand in marriage?"

Tyki could hear the crowd gasp in shock, but though the purpose of the tournament had been to find a husband for Road, the lord didn't mind the unexpected request to change the prize.

"Certainly, my good knight."

#29 - Jewel

Allen was the first to notice. He peered closely at the redhead's ears, frowning slightly.

"Lavi?" he asked. "Where did you get those earrings? They seem familiar."

Self consciously, the redhead put a hand to one of his lobes and touched the small black jewel stud gently. He smiled softly.

"They were a gift from an important friend."

Miles away, Road was commenting on how pretty Tyki's new silver hoop earrings were.

#30 - Just

"I don't expect this to last forever," Lavi said quietly, watching the sunset while wrapped in Tyki's arms. "Just-"

Tyki quieted him by pressing a soft kiss to the Exorcist's neck.

"I know."

#31 - Smirk

When the red haired Exorcist sees his opponent smirk, he knows he's in trouble. He knows that the exact same expression has been followed almost every time by death for the viewer. As the other man approaches, he takes a firmer grip on his weapon.

When Lavi sees his lover smirk, he knows he's in trouble. He's chained to the bed, naked and helpless, and every other time he has seen such an expression on Tyki's face, the man would tease him for hours before allowing him to climax. Lavi knows that tonight will be no different and his body quivers in anticipation.

#32 - Sorrow

No one quite knew what to make of Lavi's sudden silence the day a new Exorcist triumphantly brought home a familiar top hat stained with blood. Rumors only started to fly the next day when said new Exorcist was discovered with terrible burns and round bruises from what appeared to be a large hammer and both Lavi and the top hat were nowhere to be found.

#33 - Stupidity

It took a special kind of stupidity to fall in love with a deadly enemy, especially since he wasn't supposed to have a heart, but fortunately Tyki seemed to be just as stupid in the exact same way.

#34 - Serenade

Lavi eyed the stage with a mischievous gleam in his eye. While Tyki was distracted buying him a new drink, the redhead slipped out of his chair and scampered over to the small steps leading up to the platform. By the time his lover turned around and noticed him gone, Lavi was already grabbing the microphone.

"Ladies and gents!" he said cheerfully, ignoring the whispers as the people in the karaoke bar recognized him. "This song is dedicated to my beloved Ty-chan!"

With that, he launched into his band's latest hit single, "Rabbit with Butterfly Wings".

#35 - Sarcasm

"No, Allen, of course I'm not so deeply in love with a Noah it makes my chest ache just to think about him. I don't imagine him holding me close at night or pounding my ass through the mattress while we go at it like rabbits in heat," the redhead said with false brightness, a cheerful smile on his face the entire time. The white haired boy just stared at him, mouth open and silver eyes displaying his confusion. "Any more questions?"

Slowly, Allen shook his head, and then frowned. The redhead turned, beginning to inch away when the British boy opened his mouth again.

"Wait, Lavi, was that sarc-"

"'Bye now!" The redhead took off.

"LAVI!"

#36 - Sordid

Lavi can hear the whispers about his so-called 'sordid' affair with a Noah, one of the Order's worst enemies, but he doesn't let it bother him. Everyone important knows the truth about him and Tyki and those who whisper behind his back get treated to an extra cold glare from Kanda, a lecture from Lenalee, or get an offer to play poker with Allen. The white haired boy is defensive when it comes to his friends. Those who play poker with him are lucky to leave with their underwear still on and extremely lucky if the sound of Allen's quiet explanation that Lavi's business is his business and no one else's isn't reverberating in their ears.

#37 - Soliloquy

"'Your lips speak soft sweetness (2)'," Lavi said quietly, speaking to himself in the deserted library as he read a book by candlelight. "'Your touch a cool caress/ I am lost in your magic/My heart beats within your chest.'"

He didn't notice the sound of quiet footsteps on the carpet as he continued reading, thoughts not truly focused on the words he had mostly memorized from frequent re-readings as he imagined his lover holding him. The poem was sappy and sweet, romantic in a way their relationship was not, but Lavi was allowed to dream, wasn't he?

"'I think of you each morning/And dream of you each night. I think of your arms being around me/And cannot express my delight.'" He sighed, eyes moving off the page to stare wistfully into the distance. He almost jumped out of his seat when he saw the other person standing right in front of him, smirking down at him.

"Ah-Tyki!" Lavi said quickly, shutting the book of love poetry and shoving it behind his back. "What are you doing here?"

The Noah just continued to smirk down at him as the man put one knee on the cushion of the chair and pinned the redhead down in place. The Pleasure's lips claimed those of the Exorcist, one of the man's hands slipping unnoticed behind Lavi's back to retrieve the book. The redhead only noticed something was wrong when the hard cover of the book no longer dug into his back. He broke the kiss, staring with embarrassment as the Noah began to casually flip through the pages of poetry. The man sat down on the chair next to Lavi, quickly discovering the poem the Exorcist had been reading. The redhead watched in quiet horror as Tyki's eyes scanned the poem, and then the man opened his mouth to finish reading it out loud.

"'Never have I fallen/But I am quickly on my way/You hold a heart in your hands/That has never before been given away'." Tyki looked at his younger lover, still smirking. "Do I really?"

Lavi flushed and looked down at the floor, an admission in itself.

"It's just a poem," he protested weakly, but the Noah ignored him as the older man set the book on the nearby coffee table and reached to pull the redhead into another kiss.

"I'll be sure to take good care of it, then."

#38 - Sojourn

It was during a sojourn in Paris that they meant and now, years later, both can't help but think that it was fitting that they met in the 'city of love'.

#39 - Share

Allen was sure that this had to win an award for 'Most Awkward Conversation Ever' or at least be a top contender. He stared at his redheaded friend, trying to control his shock.

"So, just to make certain I heard you right," the white haired boy began. "You want to know if you and Tyki can borrow mine and Kanda's padded handcuffs for tonight along with some lubricant because you two have already used up the stuff you bought yesterday and in exchange you'll let us borrow your Kama Sutra?"

Lavi nodded cheerfully.

"Exactly! Does that mean you'll share?"

If this wasn't the 'Most Awkward Conversation Ever', Allen hoped he never knew what was.

#40 - Solitary

A Bookman is solitary by nature, so it shouldn't matter. A Bookman has no attachments, so this was for the best really.

Still, Lavi is only an apprentice and Bookman doesn't have the heart to pull the sobbing redhead away from the row of gravestones, even when the boy risks making his injuries worse by literally throwing himself on top of one of the fresh mounds of dirt and beating at the headstone with his broken arm.

#41 - Nowhere

Lavi was ambling back to his hotel when a man dressed as a miner with thick glasses and wavy, dark hair tapped him on the shoulder.

"Where to, red?" the man asked. Lavi's eye brightened as he recognized the scruffy appearance and saw through the glasses to the beauty mark and warm brown eyes he knew well.

"Nowhere. Where are you going?"

The man shrugged.

"Around. Perhaps to a café for a drink or a restaurant for a meal, but I'm in no rush."

"Around, huh? Sounds good."

The man smirked at Lavi's reply and they headed off the road together.

#42 - Neutral

Lavi knows he's supposed to be a neutral party in the war, but that was difficult enough when all he had was newly formed friendships with people in the Order. Now that he has Tyki too, staying neutral is like clinging to a greased pole by his fingertips and he just keeps on slipping.

The only question he had is where he'll land – in Tyki's arms on the side of the Earl, or with his hands around Tyki's neck on the side of the Exorcists.

#43 - Nuance

Tyki has become quite skilled at reading every subtle movement of his lover's body, every slight change in the quivering of his abdominal muscles and the gasping, panting cries he makes when near climax. The Noah is skilled at detecting every nuance of his lover's reaction when he pushes inside the Exorcist's body and knows how to angle himself, how hard and how fast to press in just by the way Lavi calls his name.

He has needed to practice a lot to become this perfect but he also knows that some skills rot away if not used and he practices every chance he gets.

#44 - Near

Lavi woke up with a start, the horrific images of the bodies of his friends and lover ripped to pieces and scattered about the Black Order's headquarters playing behind his eyes. Almost instantly, the arm around his waist tightened and his sleepy lover shifted to look at the redhead's face.

"Is something wrong, love?" Tyki asked quietly, gently running his fingers through the crimson tresses of the Exorcist. The Noah pressed a soft kiss to his lover's forehead. "Another nightmare or was it a memory this time?"

Lavi shook his head, reaching up to the hand running through his hair and grabbing it to entwine their fingers.

"It's nothing. Sorry to wake you."

The Pleasure nodded in understanding, letting the matter drop, but pulled the Exorcist closer to him when he lay back down to sleep. When the redhead closed his eyes minutes later, the last thought he had was of how wonderful it was to have someone who cared for him so close when his fears came to haunt him at night.

#45 - Natural

Tyki had never enjoyed sharing a bed with any of his previous conquests. Everyone else had been too bony or too clingy or kicked or moved when they slept. It had always been his way to simply leave once his business had concluded, but with Lavi it felt much more natural to stay in bed and hold the redhead close. While the Exorcist was thin, he wasn't bony and through the redhead held him when they slept, Tyki didn't feel trapped by the slight weight against his chest or the hand holding his. Lavi didn't toss and turn while asleep unless he was having nightmares, but the Noah would rather be awake for those anyway so he could sooth the young man back to sleep.

#46 - Horizon

"Keep your eyes on the horizon, lovely," Tyki whispered in his ear, holding him from behind as the ship rolled over what had seemed to be a never-ending sea. The redhead did as he was told, first squinting to see what the pirate captain wanted him to notice and then gasping in surprise as he spotted the narrow strip of green and brown in the distance. He turned to his lover in shock, unable to find words.

The man smirked at him.

"I wanted you to be the first to see it. That's your home; you miss your friends, don't you?"

"Tyki, that's… Thank you…"

Tyki nodded, turning to shout at his crew but not releasing his grip on the redhead.

"Land ho!"

#47 - Valiant

"-and so, in recognition of Tyki Mikk's, the former Noah of Pleasure, valiant actions in defending the Exorcists from mankind's mortal enemy, the Millennium Earl-"

Lavi rolled his eyes. He ignored the official windbag as the man prattled on and on about how brave Tyki had been and how the former Noah would finally get the recognition and standing he deserved as a member of the Black Order rather than being seen as a helpless enemy whose powers had deserted him.

The honors ceremony had dragged on for hours already, in order to properly honor all the Exorcists (dead and still living) who had fought the now deceased Millennium Earl. Lavi couldn't help but smile as his lover stepped onto the stage and the entire audience burst into applause and cheers that didn't die down until the man had stepped down again, now carrying a black coat with the silver cross of the Black Order stitched on the breast.

#48 - Virtuous

Though not particularly religious, Lavi had tried to lead something of a virtuous life. He didn't smoke, didn't drink (much) and though he often flirted, he never let it go anywhere even when the other person was interested. It made a strange sort of sense when the first man he really fell in love with drank every night with dinner, smoked cigarettes, and used to be a real playboy before Lavi came around.

#49 - Victory

Lavi stood at the top of the building that had once housed the Black Order, staring up at the bright dawn coming up over the horizon. The Earl had attacked last night with all of his Akuma and Noah, intending to make it the final battle of the war. In a way, he had succeeded. The Akuma were all dead, the Noah had disappeared, and the Earl had been destroyed. The Exorcists had won, though the credit was not due entirely to them. There was a very important, had-been-secret reason the Exorcists had been ready and waiting when the Earl showed up, everyone armed and ready for the attack. That same reason had killed off the Akuma as the machines got too close to one of the Exorcists or Finders and had single handedly killed one of the Noah and wounded the Earl.

The redhead smiled.

He was certain he could hear the 'reason' calling his name.

"Coming, Ty-chan!"

#50 – Defeat

Lavi shivered, arms tugging at the silk ropes holding his wrists to the headboard as a warm, wet tongue lapped a drop of chocolate from his nipple. Tyki's hand idly played with his manhood and the other teased his already stretched entrance.

"Just beg me to do it, lovely. I want to hear you ask for it."

A strangled moan escaped the redhead's throat as the hand playing with him wrapped around his heated flesh and began stroking him. His body arched into the touch, silently begging for more.

The hand went away. The Exorcist whined quietly, hips falling back to the bed while his muscles jumped as more warm chocolate was dripped onto his chest. His lover's tongue returned, tracing random patterns and then the older man's mouth was moving up his neck with small nips and kisses until Tyki reached his mouth. The Noah claimed it, kissing him deeply and possessively and allowing the Exorcist to taste the chocolate on the man's tongue.

Lavi moaned, body arching to press against his lover's unclothed form. He could feel his lover's member press against his own, the friction so sweet and too much all at the same time. When the kiss broke, the redhead gave in.

"Tyki… oh god, please, I want you inside me. I need you, just please-"

His wish was almost instantly fulfilled, Tyki's mouth claiming his again while the Noah positioned their bodies and thrust inside. As his lover began to move, the redhead wondered if one day he'd be able to hold out long enough to make the Pleasure admit defeat and fuck him before the redhead was forced to beg the man for it.

End

(1)- Quote from Javan, an Iranian born American inventor.

(2)- Poem by Rex A. Williams.

A/N: Hope you all liked the drabbles! I was just bored and wanted to do something and write some Lucky.


End file.
